


Hoe Hoe Hoe: the long overdue secret santa fic

by Rubyjooce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Chris is a good friend, Christmas, Crying, Crying from pleasure though, Double Penetration, Gift, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Passing out from sex, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of subby victor, very light, victor and yuuri are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyjooce/pseuds/Rubyjooce
Summary: It's Christmastime and Chris is coming over to Victor and Yuuri's for an evening of revelry. Poledancing and double penetration, of course.  Just porn. Lots of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luorescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/gifts).



> This fic was a secret santa gift for Luo! I hope you enjoy it, hahaha. ;)

Christmas was an interesting time in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. The Christmas tree went up around December and stayed up until halfway through January. They exchanged presents with each other with no particular urgency, Victor still nonchalant about his birthday, despite Yuuri feeling the need to do something special. This year, Yuuri and Victor had invited Chris to join them on the 24th of December for their modest celebrations.

Yuuri was fidgeting. He adjusted a bauble on the Christmas tree, then absently turned and sat down on the couch, then brought his thumb to his lips to bite at the nail and started bouncing his knee.

Viktor sighed from the kitchen where he was stirring the mulled wine and watching his husband jitter.

He ladled up two mugs and smiled at Yuuri, joining him on the couch.

“Yuuri,” His voice was low and gentle, “Chris won’t mind if we decide we don’t want to do this.” Yuuri blinked his surprise up at Victor, hands wrapping around the mug. From the concerned look he was getting, Yuuri knew it was his desire that Victor was worried about. “We could have a lovely evening of wine and company, just that, nothing more.” continued Victor. Yuuri immediately took a sip of wine to try and hide the blush creeping across his cheeks. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” He said, tentatively meeting Victor’s eyes. “I want to.” His blush deepened and Viktor’s heart thudded. He decided to indulge his heart by tucking up against Yuuri’s side and nuzzling into him.

“Those pictures from the banquet you showed me,” Yuuri put his mug down and nestled closer to Viktor, pulling those long legs onto his lap.

“…how you looked at them,” Yuuri was fighting down a blush but his hand was happily stroking the expanse of Viktor’s broad thigh.

“Besides… Chris is…very attractive.” Yuuri knew how much of an understatement that was.

Viktor hummed in amused agreement, recalling the unforgettable experience of feeling Yuuri, curled as the big spoon behind Victor, growing hard as Victor detailed his and Chris’ past sexcapades.

“As lovely as he might be, it’s not worth it if you’re going to be uncomfortable.” Victor said against Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri smiled to himself, they had had this conversation in one form or another many times already. It warmed him beyond belief that his partner was so relentless in caring for his feelings.

Yuuri shook his head.

“This is for me. I want to see you with that look,” he turned to lock their gazes sharply.

“I want it, Victor.”

Yuuri slid his hand up and slipped it between Victor’s knees. He dragged his fingers across the pants inner seam, until he reached Victor’s crotch, just below his balls, and pressed in firmly.

Victor jerked against him and inhaled roughly. Yuuri kissed his temple and Victor could feel the fleeting smirk against his skin as well as the heavy flex of the large butt plug inside of him. Yuuri gently traced the protruding flare of the plug’s base through the stretchy material of Victor’s pants. Yuuri’s hand was withdrawn in a moment, and he was happily sipping his wine in the next.

“Ahhh…Yuuuuuri.” Victor sighed out his husband’s name, and lolled his head in mock helplessness against the back of the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes. Yuuri said nothing, merely petted Victor’s knee chastely.

In no time at all, the doorbell was ringing.

Yuuri and Victor welcomed Christophe into their apartment. It was perfectly Christmassy weather outside, that is, snowing and bitterly cold. Beyond their apartment’s heating, the building’s chic tiled corridor was a veritable freezer. Even a year after moving in with Victor, Yuuri was still unused to the true depth of St. Petersburg winters. 

Yuuri shut the door hurriedly while Victor offered their guest some of the mulled wine. Even if he had seen it before, the sight of Chris wearing his round spectacles sent a frission of desire down Yuuri’s spine. Chris kissed both of their cheeks in turn.

“Ah Victor, Yuuri, hello, hello.” He smiled, looking dashing as ever. Chris shook his coat off and dusted some errant flakes from the track bag he was carrying with him. The settled in the living room, and Chris plonked the track bag atop the coffee table.

For a moment, silence reigned in the apartment as all three off them stared intently at the bag. The Christmas tree lights winked blithely on and off.

Then Victor started giggling, which set Yuuri off too. Chris stared at the both of them and snorted into his wine.

“My, my, I haven’t even opened the bag yet you two.” Yuuri looked a little bashful at that. Chris unzipped it agonisingly, tooth by tooth, just because he could. Yuuri let out a gasp of surprise.

“Chris, its bright gold!”

“Oh,” said Victor, peering in properly. Sure enough, the portable pole, collapsed into its component parts, glittered bright and golden. Victor threw his head back and laughed throatily.

Chris grinned and adjusted his glasses.

He held a section of gold pole up to his face;

“It goes so well with my eyes, no?” he said, earning more laughs from the married couple.  

“Should we set it up now?” Victor said keenly.

Chris hummed in agreement.

“Sure, then we can have some dinner.” Yuuri encouraged. What was to come after dinner hung between them? 

Between Victor and Chris, the pole was set up in record time. They had rearranged the furniture and positioned the couch for direct viewing pleasure. It gleamed proud and golden in the centre of the room. Arousal was already sparking in Yuuri’s belly, as he was sure it was for Victor and Chris.

Watching them, Yuuri was struck by how subdued their guest was. Chris was an outgoing person, and even though he appeared nonchalant, he was usually much more effusive. Yuuri figured that there was in fact a big difference between flirting with them and actually being invited to have a threesome, even if it was with two of your closest friends. Perhaps he was doubting them?

Yuuri wanted to make sure Chris knew how much they both wanted him there. As Chris collapsed against the couch to admire the newly erected pole, and Victor lowered himself slightly more gingerly, Yuuri was struck with inspiration. He tugged an armchair over to sit next to them. Victor was piercing in his beauty as always, and in a black turtleneck Chris looked like how a burning sip of whiskey feels. Surveying these glorious men, both of whom wanted to sleep with him, the dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater, brought a sudden burst of pride and triumph to Yuuri. It felt like power. He wanted more.

“Victor-” Yuuri interrupted Chris and Victor’s conversation.

“Yes, darling?”

“I want to show Chris something.” Yuuri’s tone snagged something in Victor’s subconscious. This wasn’t Yuuri asking; this was Yuuri _commanding_.

“Oh?” Chris was leaning back now, having picked up on the mood shift, eyes moving between them.

Victor looked to Yuuri, who beckoned him closer.

Victor got up and stood facing Yuuri, a hand resting casually on his shoulder.

“What do you want to show him?” Victor asked.

Yuuri broke his gaze with Victor to look Chris in the eye, and playfully but unwavering he gripped Victor’s hips, fingers immediately slipping beneath his waistband. Still smiling at Chris, he worked his palms into Victor’s pants.

Chris could see that Yuuri’s hands were inside Victor’s underwear, kneading at the meat of his buttocks. Chris softly cleared his throat and spread his knees, unable and unwilling to look away. Yuuri pulled Victor’s pants and underwear down over his butt, leaving them taut on his thighs. Victor closed his eyes at the sudden exposure.

“Bend over.” Yuuri instructed Victor. “Show him what you’re wearing.”

Victor let out a choked little sound and hurried to bend himself forwards, over Yuuri’s shoulder and the armchair. He pressed his forehead against the chair for balance and reached behind himself with both hands, pulling his buttocks apart to display the flared base of the plug currently swallowed by his hole.

Chris swallowed heavily, heat rushing into his face.

“What do you think, Chris?”  Yuuri teased. It was abundantly clear that Chris was awash with desire. They locked eyes over the naked curve of Victor’s arse, and exchanged a look of mutual amusement at Victor’s immediate capitulation. Yuuri sent him a predatory grin, and Chris licked his lips in excitement.

“Ahhh-” Chris’s voice was rough and gravely. He cleared his throat again, “Looks like you’ve done a wonderful job Yuuri.”

“Mm, thank you.” Yuuri smoothed over a trembling as cheek. “He’s been wearing this the whole day.” Chris groaned very softly. Yuuri smiled up at Victor and stroked his thigh. Victor had his eyes shut tight.

‘But please, won’t you come and give a closer inspection, Chris?”

Victor’s fingers fell away from his arse and clenched against the armchair. He was taking deep breaths to the pace of Yuuri’s slow caresses.

Chris’ pulse was thudding as he moved to kneel behind Victor, grinning to Yuuri while putting on a mock-serious tone.

“Hmm. His rim is a lovely colour.” He had picked up on the way Yuuri was speaking about Victor like a plaything, and how it had sent the Russian into quiet trembles of arousal. Chris blew gently over the tight join where the plug penetrated Victor’s ass. He reached to lift Victor’s balls and fondle his semi-hard cock in a clinically observant manner. Victor yelped helplessly and Yuuri laughed.

“This part also looks ready, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed in satisfaction and gave a last perfunctory pat to Victor’s bum.

“Put your pants back on, my love, it’s time for dinner.”

Victor nodded against the chair before finding his voice and sighing out an ‘okay.’

Chris shook himself and returned to standing, offering Yuuri a hand up as well. Chris was grinning from ear to ear. Tonight was going to be _fantastic._

***

At the little kitchen table, the three of them discussed the night to come over a simple pasta.

“Ah, sorry it’s nothing fancy even though it’s Christmas.” Yuuri said as he refilled their drinks.

Chris shook his head, “Not at all, not at all. Isn’t it better to have something light, considering what we’re going to get up to?”

“Exactly what we thought as well,” Victor chuckled, sprinkling a pinch of salt over his bowl.

It wasn’t the first time they had gone over their plans for the evening, but the conversation naturally led there anyhow.

“So let me make sure I have this correct again, yes?” smiled Victor as he forked his penne. “The only thing you really don’t like is being choked, Chris?”

Chris nodded and took a drink of water.

“And you like when my Yuuri gets, ah, dominant?” Victor crooned, looking starry eyed.

“I won’t try doing that with you, Chris,” Yuuri interjected, chewed thoughtfully. “I think tonight it’s rather that you’re, hmm, what’s the phrase; my partner in crime…?”

“Oh yes, that’s good.” Chris smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Victor. “Sharing our prize, something like that?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

 “Play with me all you want but,” Victor leaned back and shot Yuuri a darkly seductive look, “I don’t want you to hold back on Yuuri, either.”

“Oh?” Chris leaned forwards on his elbows, intrigued.

“I remember that Banquet, two years ago,” said Victor, with his own predatory grin, now turned on Chris, “it wasn’t just me who wanted to eat up that drunken little _katsudon._ ”

“Ah but please do feel free to be the one who does the leading tonight, Yuuri.” said Chris, “I’m quite eager to see how that plays out.”

 

Chris sighed in happiness.

“You two are a wet dream come true.”

Yuuri and Victor both grinned into their dinners.

“So then, we all remember the usual safewords?” Yuuri asked, “Green, yellow, red?”

The two nodded in agreement and Yuuri smiled sweetly. “Okay, we’re ready.”

 

***

Chris was the first one to pick the music. A sweet and jingly Christmas song streamed into the room.

“Oh my God Chris!” Victor shook his head, hand across his mouth.

Yuuri squawked and looked up from where he was undoing his shirt cuffs.

“I thought this was supposed to be sexy, Chris?!”

Chris pouted, throwing a glance over his shoulder and stalking towards the pole.

“Mariah Carey is _very_ sexy.”

Chris lifted his hands high above his head and gripped the pole behind him, undulating to the rhythm of the cheery Christmas song. Victor wet his lips, and suddenly decided he liked Christmas pop.

Yuuri quickly shucked his slacks, leaving him in his dark boxer-briefs, shirt, and tie. Victor had been very specific in his demands for what Yuuri wore for their evening of pole-dancing. He smoothed one hand across his slicked-back hair and readjusted his glasses. On second thought, he pulled them off and placed them next to Chris’ glasses beside the speakers.

Chris was mesmerising. He had hooked his one knee and one hand to the pole, and was twirling slowly while unbuttoning his shirt. His pants were already in a crumpled heap on the couch next to Victor.

Chris slid to the floor to make way for Yuuri. Victor’s breath caught in his throat. In no time at all, Yuuri had wrapped his thighs around the pole and was grinding against it, working his way up until he could lean backwards and dangle there, shirt falling to expose his chest. He could see Victor’s face was flushed, even upside-down and without glasses.

Chris had snuck behind the couch while Yuuri danced, and changed the music to something much more suitably slow and throbbing.  

Chris sauntered back to the pole, forgetting about Victor as he watched Yuuri play at being a paradox; glancing innocently over his shoulder even as he swung with the pole against his groin. Yuuri leaned out with his thigh flat, and Chris took it as the invitation it was, using it as a step up.

In a few swirls he had anchored himself to the pole and Yuuri was anchoring onto him. This was not how it had gone at the banquet. That night, it had been much more competitive than sensual, and Yuuri had not (knowingly) been working to arouse either him or Victor. But the drag of Yuuri’s hand as it hooked across his shoulders reassured him that tonight’s boundaries were very different. He planted his feet on the ground and held Yuuri by his thighs. Yuuri undulated with his arms stretched up to grab the pole behind him. Chris splayed his hand across Yuuri’s taut stomach and slid up across his nipple, then further up to tilt his head back. Victor moaned from where he sat on the couch. Chris turned to face him, suddenly reminded of his presence. He caught his gaze and held it as he licked at the hollow of Yuuri’s throat. Victor was breathing hard and he couldn’t look away.

Chris let Yuuri spin into a crouch far up the pole and remounted, turning himself upside down and pulling his legs into a splits. Yuuri stretched down, standing on his open thighs, although his weight was actually being supported by his grip and his core muscles. Chris hardly felt the press of Yuuri’s feet at all. Victor wolf-whistled and clapped delightedly. Chris righted himself before all the blood in his body drained to his head, and stepped off to watch Yuuri spread his legs out towards Victor, clamping the pole with one hand only, the other hand in his mouth, pumping in a mimic of oral sex. Victor was clenching his fists, Chris could see that it was turning him on. Yuuri dismounted and came to kneel close to Victor, giving him a better view of the fingers in his mouth. Chris smirked to himself and came up behind Yuuri, sliding his own two fingers in alongside. Yuuri groaned and closed his eyes, removing his fingers from his mouth and reaching back to guide Chris’ mouth to his neck.

In a matter of moments they were kissing. Yuuri was pressing needily into his mouth and Chris was trying to maintain the kiss while grinning. Yuuri was an expressive and dominant kisser, who made him grasp and grind their pelvises harder.  Victor was huffing and shuffling noisily on the couch, and Yuuri broke the kiss to look at him. Victor was flushed and his eyes were glassy. He had just the fly of his pants open and his hand on his cock. The red tip peeked up over his hand and the hemline of his shirt. Yuuri cursed breathily and surged up to bat Victor’s hands away. Victor closed his eyes and tossed his head in a pained mewl. Yuuri was panting softly but looked otherwise collected. His hard gaze bore down on the squirming Victor, hands pinned either side of his head.

“Chris,” Yuuri breathed, “hold his hands while I undo my tie.”

Chris obliged, chuckling darkly at Victor squinting up at him pitifully.

Yuuri unthreaded his tie and moved to Victor’s side. He pressed Victor’s face down to his knees firmly and gripped the back of his neck.

Victor’s eyes slipped closed and his concentration narrowed to the points of contact where Yuuri’s fingers rested softly. He wasn’t pushing down or even gripping him hard, but his skin flushed deeply anyway.

Chris was entranced, caught between wanting to buckle just like Victor under Yuuri’s firm hand and simultaneously wanting to be the one who held him down.

“Chris, how about tying Victor’s hands up for us?”

Chris smirked.

“With pleasure.”

Chris pulled Victor’s hands into place and took the tie and looped it over Victor’s wrists. He pulled at the loop, checking the tension briefly. Victor was blissed out under the stern attention, swaying easily in whichever direction he was nudged. Chris arranged his hands and manipulated his shoulders, then gripped his chin and tilted his face towards the light, inspecting.

“He’s so pliant, Yuuri. So good.” Chris remarked nonchalantly.

Victor fought off a blush at the praise.

 “Oh?” said Yuuri, fingers lazy but possessive in Victor’s hair.

“How badly he must want a cock…” Chris commented, turning Victor’s face again, and sliding his hands across Victor’s chest to twist at his nipple.

Victor stuttered in a heavy breath, biting down on his lip to stay quiet, attempting to keep a little of his dignity. Yuuri chuckled and tugged hard on Victor’s hair, then leaned down to kiss him relentlessly. Victor pushed back into Yuuri’s claiming mouth with all of his tightly-wound tension. Yuuri pulled away breathlessly, near-shoving Victor’s face towards Chris, who took up where he left off. Victor was panting into his mouth, pained with want, whining despite himself.

Yuuri’s heartrate ratcheted up another notch. He thought he could come from watching them alone. His beautiful _Vitya_ yelping into Chris’ smirk, bound and near begging. Chris pulled back from the kiss, only to press two fingers into Victor’s mouth instead. His green eyes flashed with arousal, and Yuuri hissed in sudden need.

“Chris,” Yuuri leaned over Victor to pull Chris into their own kiss. Chris groaned and dropped the hand slick from Victor’s lips down Yuuri’s back, sliding down to squeeze at his ass. The cold air on the wet trails raised sudden goosebumps all over Yuuri. He wanted to pull Yuuri closer, but Victor was too close. Growling softly, Chris pulled Yuuri off the couch and kneeled in front of him, kicking his lips and smoothing his hands up and down Yuuri's legs.  

“Yuuri,” Chris’ voice was dark, “I have to taste you.”

Victor whined.

Yuuri smiled from under a heavy-lidded gaze and freed his cock from his underpants. They were inches from Victor, their groins at his eye level.

Chris drew himself closer to Yuuri's hard length. It was getting stiffer before his eyes, foreskin gently revealing his pre-come slicked glans. He threw a soft look up at Yuuri and slid the tip between his lips.

Yuuri controlled his desire to moan and breathed out slowly. Chris sucked sloppily and rolled his tongue against the underside, working more and more into his mouth. Victor was letting out little choked moans on Yuuri’s behalf. In a matter of moments Chris had slid all the way down, nose pressed into the soft hair of Yuuri’s groin. Yuuri groaned. He couldn’t help it. Chris was sucking like he was born to it. Chris had a hand up against his abs and could feel every clench and ripple.

 “Ah, Chris...”

Yuuri stroked across the brown undercut, down his neck, up into his hair again. Chris popped off his cock to breathe, his other hand cupping Yuuri’s sack. He licked into his slit and Yuuri dug his nails into the breadth of his shoulder. 

“Ah, that’s,” Yuuri began breathily, easing Chris back gently, “I don’t want to come to close yet.”

“Hmm,” Chris hummed, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Let Victor is going to take your edge off, Chris.”

Victor perked up, looking expectantly to Yuuri. Yuuri addressed Chris, but his eyes never left Victor’s.

“Why don’t you fuck his mouth and come on his tongue?”

Victor nodded fiercely.

“Yuuri-” he croaked out, the first word he had managed in a while, “let’s move to the bedroom, please.”

“Of course my love.”

The three men hastened to the other room. Victor was about to strip, but Chris stilled his fingers with a low chide.

“No, no, no, my dear, please” he whispered into Victor’s ear. “Allow me the honours?”

Victor arched into Chris touch and Chris slid his hands up Victor’s shirt, pulling it up chest and off over his head, absently brushing his nipples. Chris pulled Victor’s torso flush against him, then pushed his hands down, dipping into the front of his slacks.

Yuuri had divested himself of his underpants and was lying back against the pillows, tugging himself lazily. Chris wrangled Victor’s bottom layers to the floor, and his hands ran the acreage of exposed skin. Victor gasped and huffed as Chris sent goosebumps skittering over his neck, his thigh, and his arms. His nipples were pebbled and his cock was plumped to fullness.  Chris was sighing out appreciations and praise. He manhandled Victor onto the bed, where they both crawled close to Yuuri.

“I believe Yuuri here suggested I fuck that glorious mouth of yours, Victor. How’s that sound, hmm?”

Victor cried out a ‘yes’ and shuffled down to put his face into Chris’ groin, which was still torturously wrapped in his boxer briefs.

Yuuri was gazing intently at them, perfectly positioned to see everything. Victor ripped off Chris’ underwear with none of the patience Chris had exercised with him, and buried his nose in the dark brown curls. Chris’ cock was, to put it lightly, larger than average, and kinked to the right. The wet tip of his cock pushed at the hood of his darker foreskin. Victor licked at the head, hand resting in the crook of Chris’s groin for leverage. Chris watched the head of his cock pop in and out from between Victor’s lips. He held back his urge to thrust blindly and gripped at the sheets instead. Victor stretched his lips further and further down the shaft, feeling Chris’s minute jerks and jumps in the muscles of his legs and abs. Yuuri hummed appreciatively from next to them. Victor tonged at the slit and prepared to slide Chris in deeply. He breathed down until he could feel the head of his cock at the back of his throat. Chris was moaning above him. He pulled back and was surprised to feel fingers trailing the edge of his jaw and across his lips.

Yuuri was glassy eyed but intent. He smeared his fingers into Victor’s saliva and Chris pre-come. He opened his eyes to see Yuuri’s hand take up the space his mouth didn’t reach, trailing across Chris’s cock and down to cup and massage his balls. Chris was moaning freely, his head tossed back. Sweat gleamed on his throat and Victor wanted to lick it up. Yuuri beat him to it, suckling hard against Chris’ Adam’s apple. Chris hurriedly released the sheets he was gripping and pulled Victor of his cock.

“I’m gonna-” he cut off with a groan, his cock pulsing and jerking with his orgasm. Come landed on Victor’s pecs and Chris’s thigh. He lay against the pillows breathing harshly for a few seconds before tugging Victor up his body for a long kiss. Yuuri butted in at some point and Victor watched them, still hot and hard himself.

“My turn, isn’t it?” Yuuri asked slyly. “Chris and I both need to take the edge off if we want to finish what we’ve planned.”

“Yes Yuuri,” Victor sighed deeply. “How do you want me?” Yuuri glanced down at Chris who was yet to recover his erection.

Chris caught him gazing and chuckled.

“I have a fast rebound, Yuuri, but not that fast.” Yuuri blushed for a second but was licking his lips thoughtfully.

“Victor, put your knees together.” He reached for the lube on the bedside table. Yuuri settled behind him and dug his fingers into the tight seam between Victor’s closed thighs.

 “I’m going to fuck you here, and Chris is going to relax and enjoy the show.”  

Yuuri squeezed a dollop onto his fingers, slicking up the juncture liberally. He swung his leg over the back of Victor’s, and pulled him up onto his knees, his back to Yuuri’s  stomach. Victor’s head lolled gently against Yuuri’ jaw, and he squeezed his thighs tightly together. Yuuri ran the wet head of his cock along the crack of Victor’s butt, then eased himself between the slick smooth thighs.  

Chris groaned as the head of Yuuri’s cock peeked out under Victor’s groin, hard and straining. Yuuri pulled Victor against his chest as he thrust hard and slow, one arm wrapped around his middle, and the other caressing his nipples, his neck, his clavicles. Victor moaned with every push and gasped on each pull, head lolling wantonly, deliriously. His soft hair stuck to his face with sweat. Yuuri grinned on a particularly hard thrust, and suckled Victor’s ear. Each thrust jolted the plug still ensconced inside Victor.

His hand let up on the teasing and moved to clasp Victor’s cock. Victor cried out, and Chris, recovering his hardness already, groaned at the pitiful sound.

Yuuri tightened his fingers at the base of Victor’s cock, preventing him for tipping over into orgasm. Victor scrunched his eyes closed in something close to agony. Yuuri kept a hold on Victor as he pumped faster between his thighs, surrounded by the wet, sweet, sounds of slick and slapping. Chris leaned up to Yuuri, over Victor’s shoulder, and kissed him roughly. Yuuri hissed into Chris’ mouth and came. He spasmed deeply and his cock jerked thickly against hot sweaty skin. In a moment he had collapsed backwards against the pillows, chest heaving. Victor went with him, unsubtly trying to grind against Yuuri’s leg.

“Fuck, Yuuri. That was, divine, delightful, delicious. I’m hard again.” smouldered Chris.

Yuuri laughed. Poor Victor, not being allowed to come yet, he mused smugly. Albeit it was into the silver nest of Victor’s hair.

“Darling, I think it’s time you get yourself ready for us. As soon as I’m hard again, we’re going to fuck you.”

Victor nuzzled and bit at Yuuri’s arm but said nothing. Chris settled himself on Victor’s other side, stroking lazily at his own cock.

“Hnng, Victor,” Chris said, reaching across him to ghost over his cock and smudge the glistening trails of Yuuri’s come on his legs.

“Show us how ready you are for both of us.”

 Victor chuckled. He made a show of stretching up and twisting around so he was seated facing the two half-hard men. True to form, Yuuri’s cock was already stirring even though he had just orgasmed. 

Victor slid his butt forward and lay his right leg nonchalantly over Chris to expose his hole. The base of the slick plug which had been tormenting him the entire time sat tight against him. He reached down to grip it and with a deep breath in and a controlled breath out, he tugged the widest point out past his rim. Yuuri made something of a growl or a whimper at seeing the tiny flushed pucker stretch wide around the silicon. The plug was tapered to a blunt tip, and eased out smoothly. Victor gasped with the effort of the stretch. Sweat beaded his forehead and his cheeks and neck were flushed red. He dropped the plug to lean back and swipe his hair away from his face. Yuuri and Chris were mesmerised at the twitch and pulse of Victor’s hole. Yuuri had smeared copious globs of lube over the plug to ease its insertion much earlier that morning. Now it leaked from Victor like sticky translucent come. Chris couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward with a throaty moan and massaged Victor’s abused entrance. Two of his fingers sunk right in with no resistance. Chris moaned loader and Victor clenched helplessly at the sheets. Yuuri tried very hard to keep the smug grin off his face. This was his husband, and his stuttering hole was his handiwork, and he was so incredibly pleased.

Chris withdrew his hand to stoke his cock faster. He was at full mast again. He pressed his own thumb hard into his slit.

“Come now, Victor,” he crooned. “show us how you want to be fucked.”

 Victor levelled him with a hot stare and picked up the plug. He flopped back down. Yuuri and Chris had a perfect view. He spread himself by pulling up his left knee, and with his right hand he pushed the plug inside of him. Slowly and deliberately, he thrust the huge toy in and out. His cock bobbed against his abs with each upward movement. Yuuri watched the strain on his arm at that angle and moved to assist him. He stroked gently up his arm and covered his fingers. Both Chris and he had shifted closer, Victor between them. Yuuri got a good grip alongside Victor’s hand.

“Victor,” he said softly, gently, “fuck like you mean it.”

 He plunged the plug deeply, and without hesitation pulled it out again. He pistoned into Victor, his bicep tensing and flexing. Victor wailed, even as his cock twitched desperately. Yuuri was setting a fierce pace. The plug was too blunt and the angle not quite able to fully stimulate his prostate. But it was large enough to fill him, to nudge and tease relentlessly at his nerves.

Yuuri was driving into him, and Chris had tangled his fingers with Victor’s to ground him and to keep his hands off his cock.

“Yuuri, Yuuri please.” Victor cried, “I’m ready, I’m so ready, fuck me, fuck me please.”

Chris growled and kissed Victor quiet, distracting him. Their goal; his and Yuuri’s, was to ravish Victor as thoroughly as they were able. Yuuri let up on the next thrust, finally pulling it free from Victor’s ass.

“Chris…” he panted. Chris just nodded.

Yuuri was hard as diamond, dripping from his tip. His cock was long and, in Chris’ opinion, rather elegant.

Yuuri shuffled up to Victor and kissed his cheek.

“Put my cock inside you, sweetheart.” he said.

Victor complied hurriedly, manoeuvring Yuuri under him. He leaned back, lying on top of Yuuri facing Chris. Chris held Yuuri’s straining cock and positioned him at Victor’s entrance. Yuuri sank in with no resistance. Victor was silent and panting, waiting for Chris. Chris took in the feast before him and steadied his breathing. He wanted this to last. He kneeled with a leg either side of Victor and Yuuri, and lowered himself with his torso on the underside of Victor’s legs. His cock dragged at the seam where Yuuri Was seated deeply inside of Victor.  He pushed two fingers gently into Victor’s hole. Yuuri shivered. It would be tight, but Victor had been thoroughly stretched. They would fit.

“God Chris, please get on with it.” Victor choked out.

Chris chuckled and pressed his cock forward into Victor. The three skaters groaned simultaneously.  Chris pushed slowly, inch by inch.

Victor had never felt so full. The plug had been big but it was a different sensation. Two hot pulsing cocks inside of him at the same time: that knowledge alone was enough to send him reeling. Yuuri’s cock anchored him. Chris was in deeper, because of the angle. He felt every move they made, every breath. Deep inside him, where Chris’ cockhead squeezed next to Yuuri’s cockhead, felt like a hot knot tethering them inside of him. He ran his hands over Chris’s back. He clasped and clutched and sucked bruises into Chris’s skin. Yuuri stroked at Victor’s hair and down his side’s, cooing and petting as both he and Chris held still so Victor could adjust.

Yuuri didn’t have much room to manoeuvre, except to push his hips upwards fractionally. Chris had his knees on the bed and could set the pace. Yuuri would just stay buried inside of Victor, with Chris’s cock sliding against him. It was startlingly intimate. He had some idea that it would feel this good, but the closeness with Chris and Victor simultaneously he hadn’t thought of. Chris was kissing Victor against his shoulder, and it was a simple move to nudge at Chris so that they were kissing. Or to nudge at Victor to kiss him. Yuuri made up for the limited ability of his thrusts with his hands. He snuck between Chris and Victor’s chests, not caring whose nipples he tweaked. Chris had started moving, thrusting shallowly and light, finding which angle pressed into Victor’s prostate. It was obvious when he succeed; Victor cried out with a hoarse 'yes' and pressed his hips down. Yuuri groaned as he sunk deeper at the movement.

Chris smiled and found Yuuri’s gaze.

“Are you ready to let him come?”

 Yuuri licked his lip and nodded. Chris dug his fingers into Victor’s hips and picked up his pace, nailing in at the angle which made him scream. Yuuri reached around and gripped Victor’s cock. The relief of having his neglected cock pleasured brought hot tears to Victor’s eyes. Chris’ hard thrusts knocked them from his eyelashes. In a few heartbeats he tensed, incoherent with pleasure, and came. His cock spurted thickly, jerk after jerk. He came heavily, exhaustively, from having been on edge for so long. His ass clamped down on Yuuri and Chris’ cocks, and the feeling sent Chris’ eyes rolling backwards in his head. Victor convulsed until he was dry, cock spent but pleasure still electrifying his nerves. Yuuri tapped Chris on the shoulder and motioned that they should pull out. Chris’s moved out slowly but the tight squeezing pulses of Victor’s ass were still coming intermittently. Fresh tears sprang to victors eyes from overstimulation. Yuuri tilted them to the side before pulling out. Chris was soothing his hands through Victor’s hair and cooing indistinctly. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow and watched as Victor’s shuddering orgasm stilled and Victor’s eyes fell shut.

After a few quiet moments Chris looked at Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” he said, “I think he’s passed out.”

Yuuri couldn’t help it, he giggled.

“Wow, that’s a first.”

He stroked over Victor’s face and watched him breathe steadily for a moment.

Chris looked at Yuuri from under his eyelashes. Yuuri and he were both still hard. Yuuri.

“I’ve got you all to myself…” Chris mused sensually.

Yuuri shivered.

“Come here, Chris.” he taunted.

Chris pulled him into his lap and wrapped his fist over both of their cocks. Yuuri licked into his mouth and wrapped his arms behind Chris’s neck. Chris stroked them sloppily, cupping the heads of their cocks and sliding his thumb across the steady beads of pre-come. It took them no time at all to finish against each other, heaving and sweating. Chris bit a bruise into Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri stuttered out Chris’ name.

He and Chris snuggled up next to a sleeping Victor. Chris fetched a wet flannel cloth and together they wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks and the come from his stomach (as well as their own).  Victor came to in the midst of this, and was able to drink some water before flopping back to sleep. Soon followed by Yuuri and Chris.

***

Chris stirred at 5 am the next morning. Yuuri was fast asleep, but Victor was missing from the bed.

After relieving his bladder, he quietly wound his way through the shadowy flat. He found Victor on the balcony, barefoot but wrapped in a gown, staring out at the blue dawn.  

Chris joined him, leaning his arms on the rail.

“Feeling alright?” Chris asked.

“Mm.” replied Victor, smilingly. “More than.”

“Yuuri is a force of nature, isn’t he?”

Chris chuckled. “More than.” He teased.

They watched the sun climb across the city skyline for a few moments. The sunlight was wan but beautiful. 

“There’s no one else we could have done this with, Chris.” Victor said out of nowhere.

“Oh?” Chris turned to study his expression. Victor was smiling thoughtfully.

“You’re the best friend a kinky Russian and his Japanese husband could ever ask for,” Victor said with a grin, “Thank you.” 

Chris laughed and slung his arm around him.

“The pleasure is all mine, Victor.” Chris winked.

“I suppose I better let Yurio know he can bring Makkachin back home.” Victor pouted, “I will never figure out how Yuuri managed convinced him to babysit our dog for a sex night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently being beta'd. Keep your eyes peeled for that!
> 
> Hit me up and let me know what you liked about this smut fest...perhaps it might have been... the smuttiness :P  
> xoxo Ruby


End file.
